


Murdoc, Fashion and Gambling Extraordinaire

by tr_ash101



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: El Diablo, Fluff, Gambling, Gen, Murdoc has literally so much self confidence it's ridiculous., One Shot, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Short, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: How Murdoc's iconic "underwear and skull cape" look began. A tiny drabble.





	Murdoc, Fashion and Gambling Extraordinaire

 “Murdoc, don’t do it. The odds are too low, and doing whatever 2D and Russel have in mind isn’t worth the  _ possibility  _ of Russel wearing a speedo on stage.” Noodle leaned over the Bassist’s shoulder, trying to reason him out of gambling before a show.

 “‘Ey! I know what ’m doin’, Love,” Murdoc glared at Russel, and blew on the dice. “Jus’ be careful ya don’t get nightmares from sein’ his fat ass in a speedo.”

 “Yeah, Noodle, he can choose to gamble if he wants. He’s still an adult, even though he acts like a sixteen year old.” Russel patted 2D’s shoulder. 2D had just rolled four dice, and they counted up to 23. Murdoc had to roll a 24, straight sixes, to win. Of course, as was Gorillaz tradition, Murdoc daring Russel to wear a skimpy outfit had resulted in gambling. 

 “Okay, get ready, Russ.” Murdoc smirked, and rolled the dice on the table of their dressing room. Noodle bit her lip as the dice spun. When they settled down, the result was all four of the dice showing a single dot. Four points overall, the lowest score possible.

 “How  _ ironic,  _ Mudz. Don’t you think?” Russel simpered. Murdoc growled. “So, D, what should he have to do?”

 2D’s face screwed up in thought, and ended up in an all-too-innocent smile. “Muh-Doc has t’ go on in  _ jus’  _ his underwear. No trousers or shirt. Tha’s me choice.”

 “Hold on, not with Noodle here-” Russel started, his recently calm expression turning into a frown.

_  “With pleasure, boys.  _ Child’s play, honestly.” Murdoc snickered. He stood up, and pulled his shirt over his head. Noodle face-palmed, laughing a bit into her hand. He removed his pants next, left only in his briefs. “Ah, I knew I’d need me good underwear. But it needs somethin’ else.”

 Murdoc disappeared into the back of the room, a maze of extra clothes in all colors. He grunted, and pulled out a purple and red cape with a skull on the collar. Murdoc put in on, and flicked it, like a horror movie character. “This is gonna be fuckin’ iconic. Get ready to be amazed, Seattle.”

 “Mudz, keep the language clean, and there is  _ no way  _ you’re allowed to wear that in front of Noodle,” Russel said, royally pissed.

 “Don’t worry, Russel, it’s fine with me. As long as he pays for my therapy, that is,” Noodle laughed and picked up her guitar. “Well, time to go on.”

 “See? It’s fine. Great choice, Dents, but I can pull off anythin’.” Murdoc carried El Diablo on his shoulder, and followed Noodle. Russel flicked the singer, hopefully this was just a one time thing. Unfortunately for the drummer, it wasn't. 


End file.
